A Mysterious Sailor Scout
by Jacinda Desouplous
Summary: Ok... ... so this story is talking about the new scout and she is helping Sailor Neptune and Uranus find the pure heart crystals, so that they can find the princessthat they serve. The mission and the story will continue once the mission is finish.


Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon manga's, anime, or even movies, so this is what I came up with and hope ya'll like it.

As the sun shining in the sky so brightly and people are out enjoying the day. Serena leaves the her house running hoping that she wont be late for school, but she didn't get up in time to get herself ready and grab a bit to eat and leave a few minutes early and get to school early without being late as always.

"I am going to be late again!" Serena says while running and losing her breath and really not paying attention to where she is going and she falls on the ground.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien says and looks at Serena "You really look pathetic sitting there like that meatball head" He walks past her and waves saying before he is out of sight "later meatball head" and then he is gone.

[Ouch that really hurt, and why does he have to be so mean like that. The least bit he could of done was at least help me up. Sheesh what an idiot she says to herself. She gets off the ground and then the school bell rings and she runs saying at the top of her lungs.

"I am going to be late" Serena says.

Once she makes it to the school building, she runs in and continues to run and making it to her classroom, where she notices that Mrs. Haruna isn't in the classroom. Serena goes to her seat and sits down and catches her breath from all the running that she did.

"Hey Molly, where is Mrs. Haruna?" Serena asked her best friend Molly Baker, who happen to walk over to Serena and stands in front of her desk.

"I don't know where she is, but hopefully she will show up soon." Molly replies back to Serena's question.

After the students in Mrs. Haruna's classroom continued to talk. The door opens and Mrs. Haruna shows up with a new student behind her.

"Class please take your seats, we have a new student in our classroom today, so I want you all to make her feel welcome here. Her name is Missy Brooks, she came here from San Francisco, California, so I want ya'll to introduce yourselves today and we will began class tomorrow." Mrs. Haruna finishes her introduction and escorts Missy to the desk that was located in the back of the classroom.

The students got out of their seats and walked over to Missy's desk to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Melvin and I love school don't you Missy" Melvin more like yelled when he was standing in front of her desk. Missy was about ready to yell back at him, until Molly and Serena yelled at him.

"MELVIN YOU KNOW NOT TO YELL AT THE NEW STUDENT, OR FOR THAT MATTER WHEN YOU ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF HER DESK YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR THAT!" They said in unison. Melvin walks away from them and headed back over to his desk to study.

"So, Missy how is California anyways." Molly asked looking at Missy.

"Well, first off it is fine and there is a lot of heat, don't get me wrong, we get some rain and all but mostly it is sunny and I really love to go to the beach and going surfing." Missy replies smiling at them.

"Hey, I got an idea, Missy why don't you come with me to the temple, I want to introduce you to my other friends and I am sure that they wouldn't mine it." Serena smiles and hoping that Missy accepts the invitation to go with her to the temple.

"Well, I really don't know, but what the heck I accept your invitation." Missy replies back.

"Cool, I plan on going after school today and if you want I can show you around the city and all." Serena replie, she offers to escort her around the city.

"Sure I would like that. Thanks……um….I didn't quit get your name?"

"Oh, it is Serena and this is Molly, and no problem I really don't mind showing you around."

As the school day passes, the bell finally rings and the students leave to go home. Serena and Missy tell Molly goodbye and make their way to the temple. As there walking, Serena being klutzy as she is, she bumps into Darien.

"Watch where you are going Darien."Serena shouts to him and then settles down.

"Meatball head, you are the one who bumped into me, so you need to watch where you are going, Instead of telling me where I need to watch it." Darien replies. "So who is this here?" Darien asked when he looks at Missy and then looks back at Serena and then says "She must be a klutz to hang out with you meatball head." Darien finishes talking and waits for them to reply to what he said.

Missy walks up to Darien with a very mad look on her face. She looks at him in the eye and starts to yell at him.

"HOLD UP, ONE YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND SECOND OF ALL, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OT INSULT ME WHEN I JUST MOVED HERE TODAY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT SERENA LIKE THAT!" Missy smiles at her response and walks over to a very shocked Serena.

"WOW! when did you learn to yell like that!" Serena asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lets just say I used to be in a group with a lot of people who had a very short temper and really hates being insulted when the person really doesn't know them and they just all of a sudden starts to insult that particular person, I can't stand it, so I picked up that attitude from them." Missy smiles and looks at the shocked Darien and just stands there waiting for his reply.

"WOW!,I am really sorry for insulting you, I was just thinking that you were one of Serena's friends that I knew and I didn't realize that you were new to the country and city here. Once you get finished hanging out with klutzilla here, let me know and I will be more and please to show you around the city." Darien says and smiles lightly

"Sure, I would enjoy that." Missy says looking at Darien and he walks off. Missy looks at Serena and helps her up onto her feet and they continued to walk to the temple silently.

They reached the temple and Raye looks at Serena.

"Why are you late Serena, did you forget that we had a meeting today to figure out how to get rid of the negaverse, and more importantly to find the moon princess."

Raye looks at Serena and then closes her mouth once she realizes that Serena has brought someone with her to the temple.

"Serena, who is she and why is she here." The girls asked with a please tell me now look on their faces.

"Oh, hi, my name is Missy Brooks, and I am from San Francisco, California, I just moved her today." Missy replies to the question that Raye asked Serena earlier.

"Hi, I am Raye, this is Amy, Lita, Mina, Artemis, Luna, and……….."Raye was interrupted by someone else

" Hi I am Rini, nice to meet you Missy" A little girl with pink hair holding a Luna ball in her hands and then she looks at Raye and apologize to Raye and turned her intention to Missy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. Um…. …. ….. ….if I am interrupting something, please just let me know and I will leave so ya'll can have your meeting." Missy says hoping that she doesn't have to leave the temple cause she really doesn't know where else to go.

"Nah that's fine you can stay, since I already told you what we needed to discuss about anyways." Raye smiles.

The girls enter the temple and start to discuss about the plans on how to get rid of the negaverse and where to look to find the moon princess. All of a sudden, there was an earthquake shake feeling, but it quit after is shook the entire city. The girls look at each other realizing that it is not going to stop, so they decided to go and get of this thing that is destroying the city and collecting the citizens energy.

"Can I come and help, I really dont want to be here alone, cause i and help ya'll, please" Missy says in a begging voice.

"We cant risk it, we need you here, so you wont get hurt." Raye says in a demanding voice that scares Rini alittle bit and Missy doesn't include her input or her thought in what was said, so she stays silent.

The girls leave and head toward the place where the negamonster is and transformed into the scouts. Missy and Rini followed them to the place and right before her eyes she saw them changed into the scouts.

[I have to help them I just cant stand here so helpless Missy thought and looks over to Rini and says in a clam voice "I need you to stay here okay Rini."

"Where are you going Missy, you cant enter the battle its to dangerous" Rini cries while trying to stop Missy from going to the battle field.

" I am sorry kiddo, but I have to help them." Missy replies before heading into the forest and changing into Sailor Titan. Missy contacts the others and they show up.

"You stop right there negatrash."Sailor Titan says before sending a attack towards the negamonster, with the help from Sailor Neptune and Uranus and destroying the monster.

"This isn't the pure crystal, we still need to find it and collect it before the heartstealers, or even the negaverse" Sailor Uranus says in a clam voise and more like tossing the crystal to Sailor Moon, who catches it and says before leaving with Neptune and Titan.

"Return it to its rightful owner." Was the last words that Sailor Uranus says before leaving.

"Who are they and why are they looking for a pure crystal? " Sailor Jupiter asks

"I dont know who they are, but we got to continue to do what we need to do and also keep an eye on those three." Sailor Mercury says.

" I am sorry but we can not tell you why or what our mission is, it is our business, not for you to get involved with." Sailor Neptune says before she leaves to catch up with Sailor Uranus and Titan.

A/N: SO I notice that this story is long, but it should be interesting. Please let me know how the story is and I will continue to post new chapters up if ya'll like it, just let me know. Oh, there will be times that I will control the negaverse and the sailor scouts and also Darien, but don't worry they will show up and find a way to destroy the sailor scouts.


End file.
